


Peach, Plum, Pear

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sickfic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is sick; Kurt enlists Jesse's help, but he has some rather interesting ideas as for how to cure Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach, Plum, Pear

Rachel hacked miserably from her spot on the bed, trying to somehow expel the virus that had lodged itself in her throat and her nose. All she wanted was to die, right here, right now, a large pile of tissues balled up beside her, but Kurt had insisted to rub vapo rub on her chest and feed her medication, insisting she actually try to get better instead of just giving up on life.

She hated him. 

Why he’d disappeared on her, muttering on about how someone else could likely do a much better job of returning her to the world of the living, focused, and dedicated, she was sure she’d never know.

Not that she cared, exaggeratedly sniffling one, two, three times, waiting for him to come back so she could whine some more about her grievous condition. 

Bastard. He’d even turned down her demands for a small bell to ring whenever she needed him. 

Of course, what she hadn’t expected, was for Jesse to pop his head in the doorframe, slowly walking in, arms folded sternly over his chest. 

“Well, well, well... what do we have here?” he drawled slowly, Rachel doing her best to put on a miserable puppy-dog face that used to work so well on her dads. “Is someone being a little drama queen...?”

Rachel shook her head, miserably tugging her blanket up higher on her chest as she sniffled again, forcing an exaggerated wheeze out of her throat. “No.”

“Kurt said you’ve been a bad girl. Giving him such a hard time, making him play servant... for him to call _me_ , Rachel...” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his splayed on the other side of her. “What _ever_ am I going to do with you, mmm?”

“Make me better,” Rachel announced through her stuffed nose, looking up at him with the biggest brown eyes she could manage with how glazed-over they were, and he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I'm going to get you better, all right. Come on, get on your knees."

Rachel shook her head fiercely. "I don't want to."

"Rachel," he whispered harshly, giving her a look that could hardly be argued with. "I _said_ , get on your knees."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment more, but finally decided that disobeying him would only cause him to worsen her punishment, and she slipped her sore body free of her covers and moved her body onto all fours.

"Stick your ass up high in the air... that's a good girl."

She could feel the way his fingers seemed to trail over the edge of her flimsy, see-through nighty, taking in the sight of her bare ass with a soft chuckle.

"You _have_ been a bad girl, haven't you? Keeping your pussy bare under those sheets and not letting me see..." 

With a loud _crack_ , Jesse let his hand sail down on her ass, hard as Rachel yelped, loud.

"Please, I'll be a good girl and stop complaining!"

Jesse laughs softly, but it's hardly affectionate as he brings his hand down on her sore ass again, this time on the other side, being sure to keep things even. "Too late for that... you should have been better with poor Kurt... and not such a big brat."

Another crack sailed through the air to land on her ass, and she whimpered, her body bucking up against his punishing hand.

"You know what I think?" he chuckled softly in her ear, his hands slowly massaging her ass, grabbing on harshly to dig his fingers in, "I think you're being a baby. Whining, complaining... and babies get treated like this-- when they're bad, and they annoy their big brother Kurt-- it's time for a spanking." He smacks her hard on the ass, once, twice, three times in a row, and Rachel yelps, whimpering again even as she can feel herself starting to get wet.

"P-please, I'm so sore."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to be bad... besides, sick girls don't wear flimsy little things like this..." Rachel whimpers, and he laughs as he moves to smack her pussy instead, the wet slapping sound far too telling as he grins. "I think you... actually want to be fucked."

Without warning, he shoves two fingers into her sopping wet cunt, and when she both moans and sniffles in quick succession, he can't help but grin against her too-warm skin.

"So wet for me already," he chuckled lewdly, pulling his fingers out, resulting in some immediate protests from her, the pad of his thumb moving to circle her clit. "Bad girl. It's a good thing you're getting punished."

Rachel couldn't help but nod somewhat weakly as he moved to push his pants down, his throbbing erection pressing up against her ass before he positioned himself at her entrance with a rough pant. "Gonna fuck you so good, baby."

He thrust inside of her in one fell stroke as he slapped her ass again, grabbing hold of her hips to ram himself inside of her, hard, his hand occasionally straying to grab onto her tit instead as she whimpered and moaned beneath him.

"Mmmm, god, yeah. Just like that, baby," he moaned as Rachel whimpered hotly beneath him, Jesse's hand moving to tangle in her hair to _tug_ , growling in her ear as he bit gently into her shoulderblade, his hips moving in and out of her at a punishing pace. 

Moving back up to over her, his finger found her clit again, rubbing with renewed vigor as she shivered and bucked beneath him.

Having her come around his length in spite of her virus felt like victory, and it only took him two, three more thrusts to spill himself deep inside of her as her body milked him of his seed. 

Slowly pulling out, he grabbed a tissue to clean both of them off, quick to grab the thermometer off of her nightstand as she laid back down on the bed. Gesturing for her to open her mouth, he grinned at the fact that she wouldn't be able to talk for a couple of minutes, winking as it finally went off. 

"Someone looks better... and your fever is gone."

"Thank you, Jesse," she whispered softly, nodding up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

"Anytime, baby."


End file.
